


Sterek for the New Year

by TobyRosetta



Series: Occasionally ... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Derek, Fingerfucking, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, New Years, Oral Sex, Quickies, Scent Marking, Top Stiles, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyRosetta/pseuds/TobyRosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a hard time dealing with the aftermath of his one night stand with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing

A whole week had passed since Stiles had heard from, or seen Derek. And it was driving him crazy. On the one hand, he was angry. No, filled with a righteous fury. Yeah, that was more like it. Fury.

Or depression…

Waking up the morning after his spicy encounter with Derek, Stiles had found himself alone, bundled under a pile of all the blankets he’d brought on the floor. The fire in the hearth was roaring as if it had only just been built up within the hour. 

Trying to move just a little, Stiles quickly stilled with a hiss. 

Oh, that hurt. 

All at once he was sharply aware of the bone deep ache in his ass, radiating up his spine. It felt like his hips were fused in place with how tight his muscles had become and all at once he’d lost his desire to move. Minutes ticked by though, and his patience was wearing thin. He couldn’t sleep. He wanted to move. So Stiles slowly extricated his naked body from the blankets, sighing as he looked around for his clothes. They were folded in a pile next to him on the floor, missing just his shirt, which was currently in torn shreds somewhere in the room. Derek had replaced it with one of his own... 

“Figures…” He grumbled. “Figures that damn wolf would be an insensitive OCD jerk.” It took him a good few minutes to slip into his clothes. He’d paused for a moment when he came to the long sleeved grey shirt that Derek had folded there. He almost considered not putting it on, and just going with his jacket, but the memory of the fierce storm the night before finally convinced him to tug the too-large shirt on. It was too big in the shoulders, and all around him just a little baggy. It smelled like Derek…

“Doesn’t even have the decency… morning cuddle… asshole.” Pulling himself slowly to his feet, Stiles was trying to ignore the rubbery feeling in his knees, or the fact that his thighs burned like he’d strained muscles. In fact, his abs felt the same. A lot of his muscles were aching. Some he didn’t even know he’d had, which was amazing considering the world of pain he always felt after running suicide drills for Lacrosse. Regardless, he wanted to leave. The spell from the night before was broken now, and he didn’t want to stick around for Derek’s rejection. Or what he was certain to be rejection.

Hobbling to the front door, Stiles was already trying to come up with excuses for his dad. Reasons why he was coming home, Christmas morning, with a limp. Most of them involved a heroic deed, ending with a romantic evening from the damsel in distress that he saved. Every time he tried to imagine the scenario, though, it ended up to a flashback of him, moaning out Derek’s name. His cheeks were red and hot, as he furiously wrapped his scarf around his face.

Opening the front door, the scenery around the old house was like a fairy tale. The skies were clear and blue, making the thick snow all around reflect a blinding white glow. Stiles had to blink over and over, to adjust to the light. When he did, he noticed that the stairs had been cleared of snow. A path shoveled out his jeep, and further on, all the way to the road. Stiles was dumbfounded. Derek was nowhere to be seen at first. 

Stiles took a deep breath, and slowly made his way down the few stairs. Walking on level ground wasn’t that bad, but the shifting jostle of descent was almost enough to make him go back inside and burrow back into those blankets. The idea of his own bed was much more promising though, so he persevered and took a break at the bottom for a shaky breath. Opening his eyes, Stiles gaze was immediately drawn to the dark figure walking back up the shoveled out driveway. Derek was walking back up to the house with a shovel braced over his shoulder. Stiles watched him walk for a few moments. The man’s face was red from the cold, his mouth parted to release foggy breaths. His hands were bare, jeans soaked to the knee… 

“Idiot…” Stiles whispered quietly to himself, shaking his head a bit. Derek looked up sharply, as if he’d heard. It made Stiles glad his scarf was covering his blush. Now that Derek had realized he was standing there, watching, he sped up. Walking with long legged strides up to the house, Derek slowed only when he was a couple yards away.

“…You’re up sooner than I expected.” Stiles stared at Derek like he really was an idiot for that statement. That was going to be the first thing the other said to him after an… amazing night of sex and… Probably mistakes. Stiles sighed and tugged his scarf down off of his face.

“I’m an early bird, what can I say. Looks like you’ve been… up for a while.” He replied, a sweeping glance around the shoveled drive indicating what he was referring to. Dereks jaw tightened and he gave a short nod.

“I didn’t want you to have to stay longer than you needed to.” Stiles flinched at the comment, breath catching. Okay. So that’s how it was. There was the dismissal.

“Alright, well… That’s great. Awesome. Thanks. I’ll get out of your hair. Have a Happy Kwanza or whatever.” He replied in a stilted tone. Stiles bit back the discomfort and walked around Derek towards the jeep. There was a long moment of confused silence as Derek watched Stiles back.

“Do you want me to drive you h-“

“Nope. Wouldn’t wanna waste your time, man. It’s cool. Thanks for putting me up for the night. We’re even, I guess. So yeah. Don’t freeze. Later.” Stiles sharply cut off Dereks offer as he climbed up into his jeep, slamming the door shut. It took him a few infuriating minutes to get his key in the ignition. Every second that he fumbled, he felt a prickling heat in his eyes and a swollen lump in his throat forming. Mentally he was berating himself, and ordering himself to be a man, to not cry.

Finally, the jeeps engine stuttered to a start, and he was off, driving down the path Derek had shoveled.

“No! You don’t cry, Stiles! You dumb little shit! Be a fucking man!” He yelled at himself, at the windshield. “What the fuck were you expecting? Morning cuddles and breakfast in bed? Don’t be naïve. Ugh… God, Stiles, you’re so stupid! You actually thought he liked you?!” Pulling to a stop when he finally reached the turn onto road, Stiles took a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes, wanting to hit his head repeatedly against the steering wheel.

“I can’t believe I actually bought all that shit about his wolf wanting me, and being mates and… fuck…” Stiles whined out quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. The moisture in his eyes was carefully restrained; A culmination of his emotional turmoil, and the fact that he was really feeling the pain in his back now.

“Face it… You got fucked over… “ Inhaling a few times, Stiles finally pulled his jeep out of park, and turned onto the road, driving home slowly, and carefully. If he got in a car accident, his father would kill him. Flat out murder. By the time he got home, there was no evidence on his face of having been on the brink of tears. He pulled into the driveway, and headed inside, to celebrate Christmas with his dad, and then sleep, possibly until next year.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stiles tried. He really did try to sleep the entire week. He could have done it, too, if Scott hadn’t shown up to drag him out into the world. Luckily, by the time that happened, Derek’s scent had faded from his body and the man’s shirt was shoved into the bottom of his closet under a pile of other clothes.. He didn’t think he could handle Scott pestering him about that, honestly. So when his best friend came over, about 3 days after Christmas, Stiles was incredibly relieved that he didn’t say anything. 

At first, it was really weird hanging out with Scott and Isaac. He had really thought that he might end up as a third wheel. Yet, after a day spent playing out in the snow like little kids again, he found himself feeling a bit better. It had turned out to be a very welcome distraction. It wasn’t until late that night when Stiles drove Scott and Isaac back to Scott’s house, that he and his friend were alone. The blond wolf had gone ahead into the house. 

“Hey… Stiles… You’re okay, right?” Scott asked after a moment of hesitation. It surprised Stiles into looking over sharply. He felt as if all of the sudden he had ‘I fucked Derek’ written all over his face. Though he knew Scott wasn’t THAT intuitive. Still, it made him realize how little credit he gave his friend sometimes.

“Yeah… Yeah man, I’m okay.” He replied finally, nodding slowly as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. His fingertips drumming lightly on his steering wheel. Scott only looked more concerned.

“You sure? I mean, I know it’s been a slow winter, and we haven’t hung out much… You smell really…” Those words kicked up Stiles heartbeat a little, but he tried to keep calm. “I dunno… depressed?” A sigh of relief. 

“Don’t worry about me Scott. I’m okay, I promise. You know Christmas has always been a bit of a touchy holiday in the Stilinski house. I’m fine. Now, get in there, you have a cute ass blonde werewolf waiting in your bedroom for you, and you’re sitting out here talking to me?” Stiles joked, laughing. Laughter was good. It covered the harder to hide emotions. 

Scott’s face went red, and he hissed at Stiles to shut up. After a moment, Scott sobered and he opened the door to the jeep again. “Are you coming to Lydia’s New Years party?” He asked suddenly, as if he’d just remembered. Stiles had completely forgotten about that… His first instinct was to decline, but after a moment of biting his tongue, he grinned. 

“Dude, are you kidding? And give up another chance to woo the hottest girl in town? I’ll be there. Text me later, alright? I’m going into video game seclusion until then.” Scott looked at him quietly for a long moment, before finally nodding, and climbing out of the car. 

“See you later.” Scott called, waving over his shoulder, before running up the walk to his front door. Stiles just shook his head, and shifted the jeep out of park, pulling back onto the road. Sometimes he really underestimated his friend.

Walking into his empty house, Stiles felt lonelier than he had when he’d woken up that afternoon. It was like he was suddenly sharply aware of how alone he was in the absence of his friends. 

“Dad?” Stiles called out as he stepped inside the house, waiting a moment in the silence, before shutting the door behind him. The lights were all off, so he went into the kitchen. A note sat on the counter, telling Stiles that his dad wouldn’t be home till morning. Stiles shook his head with a heavy sigh before walking to the fridge. Standing there for a good 2 minutes staring at the contents, he didn’t see anything to wake his appetite. So with another sigh just as heavy as the one before, he shut the fridge and headed up to his room.

Nothing seemed to satisfy him. His video games couldn’t hold his attention for more than half an hour. He turned on his TV, only to shut it back off minutes later. Eventually, Stiles ended up taking a shower out of boredom. His hands grazing over the scratches left on his hips, feeling the bruises on the back of his neck from Derek’s blunt teeth…

Angrily, Stiles shut off the shower, climbing out and toweling off until his skin was red. He furiously brushed his teeth, and walked into his room to tug on a pair of boxers. As if on auto pilot, Stiles found himself digging through his closet, finally coming up with Dereks shirt. Sniffing at it, there was finally a twinge of something. Some kind of satisfaction that it still smelled like him. Stiles shrugged the shirt on, and flopped onto his bed. He was asleep, before he could notice the figure sitting at his windowsill.


	2. Old Tricks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the party of the year, don't you know?

“Mmmn….I-I’m just… ahh…. Really worried, about him… mnn… you know?” Scott breathed out in faltering words. His face contorted a little as he tensed and then relaxed again. “Oh, right there…” Isaac grunted a little, and lifted his head with a huff.

“Are you really going to talk about this right now?” He asked with a frown. Scott sighed, and licked his lips a bit.

“I’m sorry, I’m just… Stiles is never like this. It’s confusing. He reeks of Derek, and every time I bring Derek up, his heart just about beats out of his chest.” Scott rolled his shoulder, an itch on his bare skin.

“I’m sure it’s something that he and Derek can work out.” Isaac really felt awkward about this topic. His Alpha was strong, and capable of handling himself. Isaac didn’t presume to understand why he did anything. Leaning down, the blond werewolf slid his hands back over Scotts back, touching his flesh as he got back to work.

“Oh… God, Isaac… You’re so good at that…” Scott groaned deeply, eyes fluttering closed. “Mmm.” Was the only reply he received. For a few minutes, the only sounds that filled the room were deep, throaty groans. “Hnnng…. Isaac….. Are you really sure they’ll work it out on their own?” Scott interrupted again. Isaac gave an exasperated sound, sitting up and leaning back.

“Scott, you’re the one who asked me to give you a back rub, you’re not exactly helping yourself relax.” Isaac groused, shifting aside so Scott could roll over and sit up too. He absently scratched at his shirtless chest.

“Sorry. It’s just that He’s my best friend, and I feel so helpless right now because he won’t tell me what’s wrong. “ Isaac frowned and reached over, setting his hand on Scott's shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Scott… This is Stiles we’re talking about. He’ll be okay. He’ll bounce back. I bet, by midnight tomorrow night, he’ll be right back to normal. If he’s not, that I fully support you growling at Derek for some resolution.” Scott didn’t seem too convinced at the moment but he gave a little nod.

“Alright. That sounds like a plan I guess.” Isaac was relieved that Scott accepted it, finally. He wanted the other to stop worrying about this. Easier said than done. Scott still looked distracted, but that wouldn’t change until he was sure Stiles was better from whatever was going on between him and Derek.

“We just need a distraction. Let’s watch a movie, okay?” Isaac suggested, handing the Xbox remote to Scott, before relaxing. Flicking the TV on, Scott sighed and navigated to Netflix, eventually finding a movie he and Isaac agreed on. With the remotes set aside, he leaned back against the other, and tried to relax.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“You’re really going to wear that?” Isaac asked incredulously from where he perched, in the doorway of Scotts bedroom. The room they had been sharing for a couple weeks now. Scott looked at him in confusion and worry.

“What? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” His voice took on a higher pitch for a moment as he looked down at himself. He had on a pair of jeans and a hoody, both a little ratty from wear and tear.

“Nothing, if you’re going to school or hunting a Kanima. This is Lydia’s New Year’s party. It’s kind of the biggest party of the year, next to her birthday. You need to look the part. Which I know you’re capable of. I saw you at the dance, you know? I know you clean up well.” Isaac’s lips took on a crooked slant of a grin as he headed over to Scott’s closet, starting to rifle through his clothes. Scott whined a little in his throat.

“I’m not good at this kind of thing. What does it matter what I wear? No one’s going to notice.” His complaint was weak, as Isaac started to toss some clothes at him.

“Humor me.” Was his amused quip. Another few moments passed, and Scott was re-dressed. This time, he’d pulled on a pair of clean black jeans and a grey button down. Over the top, Isaac had insisted he put on a darker grey vest.

“You really think Stiles is gonna show up tonight?” Scott asked as he had been in the bathroom, changing.

“Yes, Scott. I have a feeling he won’t be able to resist.” Isaac's tone was lofty, but to a trained ear it was evident there was more meaning behind his words. Scott was oblivious. A black tie and some tousling of the hair later, Isaac was satisfied, grinning as Scott emerged from the bathroom again, sighing.

“Okay?” He was obviously impatient. Isaac chuckled and nodded.

“Very okay.” The way he looked Scott over with a slow sweep of his eyes was a little more than obvious. Enough to turn even Scotts cheeks pink.

“Alright… er… Okay, let’s head out, then. We’re already fashionably late.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It wasn’t until the party had already started that Stiles had forced himself to get up from bed. His phone jingling on his desk was enough to rouse him. Even though he was certain it was just going to be Scott hounding him to come out… Maybe he wanted a reason to get out. If he stayed in for one more depressing night, Stiles wasn’t sure he’d make it to morning without going insane. When he saw the text lingering on his screen, though, the surprise was enough to make him pause. Immediately, his heart was beating a little faster.

_'Stiles, I want to talk to you at the party tonight._

_-D.'_

Stiles wasn’t surprised to see it had come from a blocked number. Derek changed numbers often, skipping from different ‘pay as you go’ plans. He was mostly just surprised to see it at all. So Derek was going… And he wanted to talk? Was this going to be the full on rejection he was anticipating? Or was Derek going to apologize and try to ask that they pretend it never happened? Maybe Derek had just needed space, and was ready to try a rela-“Don’t you even start getting your hopes up, Stilinski.” Stiles scolded himself, closing his phone and letting out a rough sigh, running his hand over his mussed, unkempt hair.

Hair… Clothes… 9 o’clock…

“Shit! I’m late!” Going right into turbo-drive, Stiles dove into the worlds shortest shower, before fighting with his closet to try and get clothes onto his body. Three attempts later, he had on a clean pair of jeans, and a button up shirt, left un-tucked and free of a tie. Stiles had also gotten all the way to his jeep before he realized he’d left the house without shoes on. Running back in, he very nearly fell on his face, trying to hop into a pair of socks and his sneakers.

“Stiles, are you okay? What’s the rush?” Sheriff Stilinski demanded as he walked up to the base of the staircase, watching his son try to navigate himself down while simultaneously struggling into his jacket.

“Late for a party, dad. No worries. See you next year, and all those puns, love ya!” Stiles called out as he darted out the door, leaving it open for his confused dad to close. The whole drive to Lydia’s, he was anxious, palms sweating as he gripped his steering wheel, constantly glancing to the clock on his dashboard.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Are you coming, Derek?” Erica asked, leaning on one of the many wooden beams in the empty depot. Derek split his time between this place, and the old Hale house on the hill. It was New Year’s Eve, and everyone was supposed to show up at Lydia’s for the big party. “This year’s been a hell of a doozy, I think we all deserve some fun. Including you…” Boyd was waiting just outside for her.

Derek shook his head quietly, focused blankly on the newspaper in front of him. He’d read the same sentence 5 times but still had no idea what it said.

“No, you go ahead. Behave yourselves. I don’t want to have to deal with any dead bodies tonight.” Erika sighed, and rolled her eyes.

“Fine, you fuddy-duddy. Try to not go to bed too early.” Erica teased, starting to leave as Derek sent her a half-hearted huff of disapproval.

“I’ll sleep when I want to.” He called after her. Erica’s laughter was distant, but he heard it well enough. He also heard the car start when she and Boyd finally left.

“So how are we going to get him out of the house now?” Boyd asked as he drove his beat up Hatchback. Derek had helped him find, and acquire the car for himself. His parents hadn’t been able to afford a car for him. Boyd had managed to save up enough from working at the ice rink, that with a little bit of help from his Alpha, he’d found a car he could afford. Becoming a wolf had helped him in so many ways. Erica smiled over at him. Her phone was in her hands.

“I have my ways.” She sang out mischievously. Tapping away at her phone, it was minutes later that Dereks phone would start to buzz and jingle.

_‘Hey, Sourwolf, you better be at the party tonight. You and me got some talking to do._

_-Stiles.’_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Derek couldn’t have felt more out of place, if he were at a Ladies tea party. Standing amidst the teens, and college students as well, he felt like one big, dark, sore thumb that everyone made a point to avoid while simultaneously staring and talking about him.

Mentally, he gave Stiles 5 more minutes to show up before he left. That was a fair amount of time. Derek found himself trying to find reasons to stay, and wait. Latching onto his packmates, and Scott when he finally found them.

“Where is he?” Derek demanded impatiently, glancing around even as his hand gripped Scotts shoulder tightly. Surprised, Scott looked up at him.

“Who?”

“Who do you think? Stiles!” His fingers gripping a little tighter. Scott pulled away, glaring at Derek. Just in time, Isaac intervened, pulling Scott back a half step, arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders.

“He’s on his way, Derek. I’m sure of it.” Isaac insisted. Not far away, Erica and Boyd had been dancing, and listening.

“Relax! Have some fun Derek! Seriously. We never get to hang out and party with you. Think of it like… Pack bonding!” She suggested, her arms looped around Boyds neck.

“Pack bonding?” A new voice entered the mix. Stiles finally stumbled up to them, unsteady from being knocked into by some pair of kids making out desperately. “Woah, jeeze, get a room guys. No sex is safe sex, but if you have sex, use latex!” He called after them, grinning and laughing before turning to face his group of friends. He had to admit, since Scott had become a wolf his social group had definitely expanded. Going from a two-man virgin loser-fest to at least a fivesome.

“Uh, yeah. Pack bonding. We’re at a party, all of us, so it’s a good time to have fun and be… a pack, right Scott?” Isaac supplied. Scott took the hint after a confused moment and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s right. Why shouldn’t we let loose, and start the New Year off right?” Derek was getting tired of this.

“Yeah, well, you guys ‘bond’. I’m borrowing this.” He motioned to Stiles, grabbing the teen by the upper arm, and dragging him off to the other side of the part. Derek could hear the others pulse leap.

“W-woah man! It can wait, right?” _‘Until I’m drunk and can handle this?’_ Stiles finished in his head, licking his lips and looking around for a distraction, some way to get away. His body was short circuiting with Dereks hand on him even if it was through the clothes.

“No, Stiles, it can’t wait. I think it’s waited long enough, hasn’t it? Besides, I’m only hear because you asked me to be. “ Derek stared down at the confused Stiles, frowning deeply. Why was Stiles looking at him like he was crazy?

“What are you talking about? Did you get in a fight and knock a screw loose? Derek, you’re the one that practically demanded I be here to taaaalkgoddammit we’ve been duped. Oldest trick in the book. Man, I thought this only happened in cheesy movies and bad TV shows.” Stiles whined, rubbing a hand against his temple. Derek sighed heavily, rolling his eyes and shifting.

“I’m going to skin each of them and make a teen-skin rug.” He griped, about to stalk back to the rest of his pack. Stiles hand on his wrist stopped him short though, glancing over with stormy eyes to the thin-fingered grip. Slowly, he followed the line of the others hand up his arm, and shoulder, neck, to Stiles freckled face. He looked tired, with dark circles under his usually bright eyes. Swallowing, Dereks jaw tensed for a moment, and he leaned back on his heals to show he was staying put.

“We’re both here. Against our will, I guess, but… But we might as well talk, right? I mean, if your week was anything like mine, you probably need it as much as I do.” That was enough to get Derek to agree.


	3. Dropping balls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get a New Years resolution.

“So… yeah… Talking…” Stiles pulled his hand back to himself, frowning a little as he shifted from one foot to the other, redistributing his weight out of un-ease. Derek had turned his body slightly, to look back to the other. A lengthy moment of awkward silence passed between them as Derek stared intently at Stiles. Had they always been the same height? How had he missed that?

Regardless, he wasn’t missing anything now. He watched as Stiles swallowed, and worried at his lips with a row of straight, white teeth. The anxious flicker of his eyes as he waited. Waited?

“You want me to start?” Derek realized, out loud. Of course he was greeted with Stiles exasperation.

“Well, yeah! Why should I go first?” He demanded. Derek gritted his teeth.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because talking could be your super-power if you had one?” He retorted. That actually made Stiles break into a grin before he forced it off his face by rubbing his fingers over his lips.

“No, you don’t get to make me laugh yet! I’m still mad at you, Derek.” Stiles chastised, running a hand over his scalp with a sigh. “I don’t really even… know where to begin. You’re the one who’s emotionally constipated.“ Derek immediately took offense to that, regardless of how true it was.

“I’m not... You are so… This isn’t… You’re impossible, you know that?” Derek sighed as he got the words out. Stiles was looking at him in awe.

“Wow… You really are bad at this. I figured you didn’t talk much to maintain that sexy, mysterious bad boy image you have going on.” Stiles looked like he was going to take pity on Derek, stepping a half of a pace closer.

“Derek…” Stiles started, with baited breath. “I don’t get it. I understand that what happened…. That was just a one-time thing. I know it was a mistake, now. You made that perfectly clear.” Confusion flickered over Dereks face as he frowned at Stiles.

“What exactly did I make ‘perfectly clear’, Stiles? I never said it was a mistake.” He replied firmly. Stiles shook his head and looked away, running his tongue over his lips quickly.

“Oh really? Then what do you call getting up and shoveling out a whole path, an acre long, of snow and ice, just to get rid of me?” Stiles demanded, hands raising to gesture along with his words. Just as he had one hand flung out to the side, Lydia was dancing by them. She thrust a glass of champagne into his hand and then another one to Derek who was too surprised to decline.

“Drink up, boys. If you want something harder, look in the kitchen.” The red head winked and skirted away, to continue handing out refreshments to the rest of the party. Stiles looked at the glass for a moment before downing the whole thing and focusing back on Derek.

“You thought I did that because I _wanted_ you to leave? Stiles no that’s not-“

“You are SO hot ohmygod kiss me!” Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl was plastered onto Dereks front, pawing at him drunkenly. The only thing Derek seemed to be able to do is tilt his head up and away from her, looking at Stiles in mild panic. He didn’t want to shove her away and hurt her on accident but that was very close to happening. Rolling his eyes, Stiles grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from Derek firmly, turning her to face a different direction.

“Go kiss him, he has the hots for you.” Stiles urged, pushing her towards one of the college kids that had made it to the party. She giggled, and stumbled over to him eagerly.

“Jesus… Come on, let’s go somewhere private.” Derek suggested, looking around uneasily. Stiles shook his head as he reached over, taking Dereks champagne, tossing it back just as he had with the first glass.

“Since you can’t get drunk anyway. And no I know what happens in private. I get shoved up against a wall and threatened. We can talk here. I’ll divert the sluts. Now, you were saying?” Stiles wasn’t going to budge. He looked into Dereks dark eyes expectantly. They were grey in the dim light of Lydia’s back yard. Derek looked at him for a moment, imploringly.

“I… I didn’t _want_ you to leave, Stiles. I didn’t want you to be trapped there with me, when you woke up and realized…” Derek faltered, lost for words as he took in a deep breath, and then released it.

“Oh stop looking at me like a lost puppy.” Stiles gave in, shaking his head, and rubbing his temple. His hand shifted down to scratch a little at his jaw. “So… what I’m gathering… Is that you were trying to get the jump on me, before I… demanded to leave and break your heart or something?” It sounded ridiculous, but Derek’s eyebrows furrowed together, and he gave a short nod.

“Something like that.” He said quietly. Almost too quietly for Stiles to catch, but he was able to red lips well enough to understand. Mind blown, Stiles turned away from a moment, rubbing the back of his neck with both hands. This was… Not what he had expected. Not at all “Stiles, I…” Derek started, but again, lost his words. Stiles turned back to face him, hands falling to his sides heavily.

“That morning, I thought you were kicking me out. You had what you needed, and were done. And then, I got home, and for a week, I didn’t hear from you, or see you… I thought that was a pretty clear sign that it didn’t mean anything to you. Can you blame me for thinking that?” Derek shook his head.

“You didn’t see me, but… I saw you.” He admitted quietly. Derek cast his eyes off to the side, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“What do you mean? Were you stalking me or something?” Stiles demanded, though he wasn’t exactly angry about it.

“No! I… No. I just, checked in on you a couple times… Just to make sure you were okay. I know that you were hurting physically, after that…” He was making excuses to a point. Stiles could tell that much. Some of it was true though.

“Derek… Tell me the truth.” Stiles demanded. He was looking straight at Dereks eyes. When he finally returned the stare, Derek’s multi-colored gaze said everything. “You thought I was the one rejecting you. That I didn’t want you. That I thought it was all a mistake.” It was a long moment, before Derek gave another short nod.

“I didn’t blame you for it. I… If it was me, I wouldn’t have wanted to stick around with me either.“ Stiles almost gave a straight up whine. Derek had obviously perfected the art of the ‘kicked-puppy-look’. No way in hell was that fair.

“No, Derek that’s not... Are you kidding me? Look at yourself. I wanted a second round when I woke up, but you were gone. Are you really so thick that you never realized that I’ve wanted you –like that and more- for a long ass time?” Derek scoffed a little and shook his head before shifting as a line of people walked by, too close for comfort. Subsequently, the space between him and Stiles was now non-existent. Chest to chest, Derek closed his eyes and breathed out as evenly as he could, resting his forehead against Stiles’.

“No. You’re smart, and any smart person would realize that I’m a horrible person to want.” Derek whispered. His eyes remained closed, but Stiles took the opportunity to try and count the man’s dark eyelashes. There were so many of them.

“Oh don’t give me that self-loathing bullshit Derek. Everyone at this party wants you. You’re hot. You’re sexy and mysterious and you have a boner-inducing car. What they don’t know, that I do, is that you’re loyal, protective, and lonely.” Stiles raised a hand to rest on the side of Dereks neck so that he could stroke his thumb over his stubble. “I swear… I’ve probably been in love with you since I had to drive you around in my jeep for 6 hours while you were dying. We save each-other’s lives too much to not have feelings, I think.” Derek swallowed thickly, his hands coming to rest on Stiles hips.

“See? I told you that you were smart.” He murmured, finally lifting his heavy eyelids. Before Stiles could speak again, Derek fit his mouth firmly over the teens parted lips, gripping him tightly as he tasted him. It was almost like the first time all over again, but this time he knew the flavor on his tongue. It was completely Stiles, with a taint of alcohol from the champagne.

His words had been cut off so abruptly that Stiles entered the kiss with an un-masculine squeak, inhaling deeply through his nose before pressing back into it, grazing his tongue eagerly over Derek’s lips only to gain access into his mouth. Stiles hadn’t realized how desperately he had wanted even just a kiss from Derek until he’d had to go a week without one. His hand slid just a few inches upwards to lace his fingers into Dereks pitch colored hair while his other fisted into the collar of his leather jacket.

“Mmmn…. Stiles…” Derek tried to interrupt the kiss, but Stiles wasn’t allowing it. He nipped at one of the others lips, before pulling him right back into the deep lip-lock. It was minutes before Derek could get another word out. “Can we find that private place now? I want to shove you against a wall.” He implored in a gritty voice.  
“OhmyGOD you can’t just say things like that Derek, but fuck yes we can find a room.” Before Derek could act on the proposal, Stiles had him by the hand and was dragging him into the house. Lydia was in the kitchen, so Stiles made a bee-line for her. “Hey, Lydia, could you do me a solid and let Derek and me borrow your room for a bit? We won’t stain anything. I know you keep it locked during parties.” Stiles was prepared to beg.

“Thank God, finally you two. It’s about damn time you got yourselves sorted out! But no, you can’t use my room, ew. Here.” Lydia handed them a key. “You can use my sister’s old room. Upstairs, the door at the end of the hall. Have fun!” Stiles was bright red in the face as he clutched the key in his hand. Derek wasn’t much better off, following behind Stiles through the crowds of people. He’d been a teenager at one point. He knew what it meant when a couple walked up the stairs, and all the people watching them would know too.

“Don’t be too long! The ball drops in 30 minutes!” Lydia’s voice rang out after them.

The moment they got into the bedroom, though, door closed and locked behind them, none of that mattered anymore. It was just him, and Stiles. Like he promised, Derek hauled Stiles up against the wall by his shirt. Gasping, Stiles mouth fell open as Dereks mouth latched onto the side of his neck, drawing on the skin until a purple bruise blossomed. The sensation had Stiles squirming and gripping Derek’s leather-encased biceps.

“Fuck… Get this off.” He demanded, starting to push the fabric off, to get his hands on the thin cotton that separated him from Derek’s body. The heavy jacket fell to the floor just as Stiles fingertips scrabbled at the hem of Derek’s shirt, hauling it up to get his skin on the others flesh.

Derek was completely focused on littering his claim all over Stiles neck, and down his shoulder s and chest. “W-woah, hey… You gonna take responsibility for those, wolf boy?” Stiles demanded in a stuttering voice. His face had taken on a ruddy complexion as blood rose to his cheeks.

“Yes.” Derek bit out firmly, surprising Stiles. Gripping Derek’s hair, and pulled, Stiles forced Dereks head up to look at him.

“You weren’t joking, about the mating thing? That night, you said that your wolf wanted me. That wasn’t just… talk?” He wanted to know, needed to know. Derek’s eyes were bleeding red a little. He nodded.

“Yes. I meant it.”

That was enough for Stiles. He groaned and pulled Dereks shirt up even more, lowering his mouth to pay attention to his chest for a while. Derek braced his hands against the wall with his eyes closed for the moment, enjoying being touched.

“So what does that mean for us?” Stiles asked between playful bites and kisses. The flat of his tongue grazing over one of Derek’s nipples. He could feel the skin draw tight and pucker under his touch. Derek shivered a little, head drooping.

“What do you mean?” He ground out between his teeth. He was trying to keep in control this time.

“Are we dating now? Is this going to be a thing? Or are we going to end up repeating the last week over again? Because I don’t know if I can handle that.” Stiles leaned up, facing Derek eye to eye for the moment. Derek opened his eyes to look back.

“Do you want that? Is that something you would want with me? To be… a thing?” He returned to the other, watching Stiles.

“Uh, duh, man. I know you’re thinking with the wrong head right now, but yeah. That’s kind of the whole point. So, alright. We’re a thing now. Dating. Boyfriends kind of thing. Awesome. “ Grinning like an idiot, Stiles grabbed Derek by the hair and pulled him into a hard kiss, suddenly turning the tables. Derek wasn’t anticipating the teen spinning them, but before he could even start to kiss back, his shoulders hit the wall. Stiles was plastered against him, so he didn’t struggle. Instead, he focused on running his hands over every inch of Stiles that he could reach. Always, his hands ended up back on his ass, gripping firmly.

“I don’t know about you…” Stiles broke out breathlessly, grinding against Derek through their jeans. “But I don’t have any lube and you’re not bringing that monster near my ass without any.” Derek groaned a little, hitting his head back against the wall.

“Shit… No, I don’t have any. I… Do you have a condom?” He asked, looking down to Stiles who was fumbling out his wallet.

“Ah… yeah, but it won’t fit you.” He admitted with a deeper blush to his cheeks. Derek smirked a little at his shame, and took the foil wrapper from Stiles with a kiss.

“Oh I think it’ll fit just fine.” He murmured, sinking down to his knees in front of Stiles. It was the others turn to brace his hands on the wall after replacing his wallet in his pocket. Not that his pants were on much longer. Derek had pulled open his fly, and then tugged off his pants and underwear in one smooth motion. Stiles barely had time to yelp at the startling turn of events when the sound melted into a groan.

“Oh fuck, your mouth, Derek…So… fuck… Hnng…” Stiles had a new favorite activity. He was sure of it. Derek had such a soft mouth, he never wanted to leave it. Derek was still in control though. His firm grip on Stiles hips was a sharp reminder of that, as were the claws resting against his ass and hip-bones. For a few long minutes, Derek lavished Stiles long, slender length with his tongue and lips, bringing him to full arousal. His cock was throbbing, and deep red by the time it was free from Dereks torment. Stiles whined. Derek’s hands on him kept him from thrusting forward instinctively to search for that warm cavern again.

Vision blurred, he only heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper. He certainly felt it, thought, when Derek unrolled the lubricated latex over his length. Blinking his eyes back to focus, Stiles stared down in awe at his own wrapped cock, until Derek stood.

“What, do you have a problem with this?” Derek asked when he saw the dumbfounded expression on Stiles face. Stiles was quick to shake his head.

“Hell no! This is god-good, I meant good, perfect, awesome… I mean, yes. I want… I’ll fuck you.” Derek rolled his eyes and turned his back to Stiles, facing the wall as he undid his jeans, pushing them down far enough to reveal his firm ass. Stiles could have started drooling. He was pretty sure he did, when he watched Derek spit onto his fingers, reaching back to start fingering himself. One forearm was braced against the wall in front of him to support his bent over form. Stiles licked his lips as he watched the show, finally reaching forward to grip Dereks tanned flesh, spreading him farther open. He’d have to remember to ask Derek later why he doesn’t have any tan lines. At the moment, he was too focused on the two… no three fingers that were preparing that hole.

A hole that Stiles had never imagined he’d get to use. A painful throb of need clutched him, and Stiles leaned down, adding some more saliva to Dereks fingers, drizzling it down from above, to help him.

“Derek… fuck… fucking… fuck, I need you…” Stiles begged after a few more moments of listening to his boyfriend –wow he was never going to get used to that- grunt in effort. Derek tested himself again, before withdrawing his slick fingers, and nodding.

“Do it, Stiles. Fuck me.” He ordered, eyes red as he glanced over his shoulder. Stiles tugged Dereks jeans down a little more, to make sure the fabric was out of the way, before lining himself up with his stretched orifice.

“Y-you’re sure this is-“

“Fucking hell, Stiles, dammit! Fuck me!” Derek snarled. As if jumping to obey, Stiles gripped Derek’s hips, and started to push in. Slowly. Too slowly. Derek pressed back into him hard, hilting Stiles inside of him swiftly. “Mmmnn…. “ Derek groaned, a shiver wracking his spine as he took in the feeling of being full. If it had been anyone but Stiles…. “Are you going to move or what?” He demanded impatiently.

Stiles had been clutching Derek, desperate to keep him in one place for a little bit longer. If he moved yet, he’d cum, right then and there. He’d die of embarrassment if that happened. So he held still and breathed, until Dereks words woke him up and he started to pull back. After he’d withdrawn almost half way, Derek’s hips snapped back to Stiles. He was still in control. He was going to set the pace, and honestly, that was more than alright with Stiles.

It was frenzied. Not like the slow, rough fuck that had been their first time. This one was meant to be quick and satisfying. Stiles was sure he’d be the first to cum at this rate and that was unacceptable. Reaching an arm around Dereks rocking hips, Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s swollen cock and gathered up a glob of precum. It was the perfect lubrication and after just a few strokes Derek was thrusting wildly between his grip and his dick.

A snarl tore out of Derek’s throat, and moments after, a pulsing torrent of cum splashed into Stiles fist. The intensely hot walls of his ass clamped down onto Stiles. A choked groan was all the teen could muster before he was overboard, filling the condom. A few tense seconds past of raw orgasm before Stiles slumped, feeling boneless against Dereks back, breathing hard.

It was Derek who moved first once he was recovered. He shifted his hips forward so that Stiles softening length slipped out of him. Derek turned, and took up Stiles hand, starting to lick up the wet remainders of his orgasm. He didn’t stop until the flesh was clean. Hand free now, Stiles slipped off the condom, shakily tying it off and tossing it in the garbage before pulling his pants up. Derek was fixing his own clothes too.

“So… Uh… Wow. Yeah… We should do that again… sometime. If you want.” Stiles started to ramble, embarrassed. Derek shook his head and leaned down to silence him with a kiss.

“You really do talk too much.” He murmured. Pulling on his jacket, Derek fixed Stiles hair, and then his own. It was hopeless though. Everyone would know they fucked. Derek was oddly okay with that though, as Stiles ran to the bathroom for a moment. Hand in hand, they headed back down to the party. Derek had started to pull his hand away when they broke into the mass of people huddled around the projector. Stiles wasn’t having any of that, though, lacing their fingers together, and pulling him over to their friends. The countdown was at two minutes now. Two minutes to midnight, and what was bound to be the best New Years of Stiles life. It was the first time he’d ever been kissed when the clock struck 12.


End file.
